Stay
by pink-writer
Summary: [MimixMatt] Mimi needs to move to New York.... please r&r!
1. Beginning

Hey! Another fanfic and this happened a year after the end of 01.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Digimon or any characters!!!! -__- !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stay  
  
by: pink-writer  
  
They are all having fun except for me, the once cheerful and happy 'princess' Mimi Tachikawa. You wanna know why? Then, I will tell you why..  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BE---  
  
A young girl about the age of 11 banged her fist on the annoying sound of her alarm clock.  
  
"Mimi! Wake up, NOW!!" my mom shouted from downstairs.  
  
Yep, that's me almost 3 years ago after the exciting yet dangerous trip of me and my friends to the Digital World.  
  
I groggily got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom.  
  
"Finally you woke up, Mimi. Your friend, Sora already called three times to remind you of picnic." mom informed me as I stumbled down the stairs  
  
"Yes, I know." I mumbled while drinking some milk. "Bye mom, dad!" I shouted before running to the door.  
  
"Be sure to be home before dinner! We have something important to tell-" she was cut off by the slam of the door. "-you.."  
  
"You know, you should really let her enjoy being with her friends."  
  
"I know that but her reaction will only be worse when we tell our Mimi."  
  
I ran down the busy streets of Odaiba, which is my homeland.  
  
OUCH!  
  
Before I realized it, I landed on my back because a stupid, ugly and arrogant jerk bumped into me.  
  
"Meems, you alright?"  
  
'Meems'? Wait, only one person calls me that..  
  
"Matt?!"  
  
"yeah, sorry about that! I wasn't really looking where I was going" he said while helping me to get up.  
  
"It's ok besides, I wasn't really in the Reality World too." Wow, did I actually blush?  
  
Ok, I really take back what I said of Matt being a stupid, ugly and arrogant jerk because, how should know that he was the one I bumped into?  
  
"Where the heck have you two been?? In case you didn't know, I'm apparently going to starve to death in a few seconds from now!!!" Tai, our so-called leader shouted at us.  
  
"Come on onii-chan, we just ate after we left which is. 30 minutes ago!" Kari said.  
  
"Why don't we just eat?" Sora suggested.  
  
"I agree!" Joe and Izzy said.  
  
"Yup! Let's go, nee-chan and nii-chan!!!" T.K then dragged Matt and me to the blanket.  
  
Yes, that's what always happens to me. By the end of each day, I will skip to home and sleep peacefully but, tonight was different.  
  
Tonight will be a night that will start new feelings....  
  
"Mimi, please don't be mad at us." my mom pleaded.  
  
"How can I not be mad at you?! This is the first time in my entire life that I have TRUE friends and you will take me away from them!!?!" I shouted.  
  
"princess, please! We are doing this for your own good besides, I'm sure you will gain more friends in New York." my dad explained calmly.  
  
"dad, I love my friends here."  
  
"Mimi, dear. you will really lose them or anything." mom said while I dropped at the couch.  
  
"when are we leaving?" I whispered.  
  
"we already packed your things and we're leaving in a week." My dad explained while hugging me  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." was the only thing I said before leaving the house.  
  
DING DONG  
  
I have no idea but or some odd reason, I'm standing in front of Matt's apartment.  
  
"Mimi? What are you doing here?" Matt asked. He was already wearing his PJ's, which really look cute on him.  
  
"Matt, can I stay here for a while? I. need to tell you something.."  
  
Oops, sorry for that but I need to stop because it's already 12 in the morning and I still have to wake up early tomorrow.  
  
Please review! Ciao!!!!!!!! 


	2. Goodbye

Hey! Finally, here's chapter 2 but unfortunately, only a few people  
reviewed. anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 2/ the ending of Stay!!!  
  
Thankies to all who reviewed! Luv ya lots!!!  
  
Disclaimer: like any other authors at ff.net, I don't own Digimon and the  
song 'Stay' but I wish I do own Digimon so that I can change that lame  
ending of 02 or at least torture the ones who made sorato at the ending!  
  
Stay  
  
by: pink-writer  
  
"Matt, can I stay here for a while? I. need to tell you something.."  
  
It was just then that Matt noticed the red and puffy eyes of the angel in  
front of him. (?)  
  
"uhh. sure! Come on in." he said before stepping aside to let her in.  
  
"Here! My dad said it's the best hot chocolate he ever tasted though, I  
don't know if he was telling the truth or just want me to clean my room."  
He said while chuckling a little.  
  
"hmm. well, your dad isn't bluffing. it really is good!" she then gave Matt  
a sincere smile which caused him to blush but she didn't notice because she  
noticed a couple of papers with Matt's handwriting on it.  
  
"what's this?" she asked after picking the papers up.  
  
"oh! That's .uhm."  
  
"a song?!" she finished while reading it.  
  
"yeah! I just learned how to play a guitar so I decided to write a song  
but. it's not yet really finished." he said slowly.  
  
"wow. this is so cool.!" she mumbled but Matt heard it and gave a small  
smile.  
  
"Do you want me to sing it for you?" he asked.  
  
"Really?! I mean. if it's no trouble. okay!" she replied happily before  
adding to herself 'this is the first time I smiled after I received the  
news. arigato, Yamato.'  
  
Matt began to strung some chords before singing:  
  
I want you to stay never go away  
from me stay forever. But now, now  
that you're gone all I can do is pray  
for you to be here beside me again.  
Why did you have to leave me, when  
you said that love will conquer all?  
Why did you have to leave me, when  
you said that dreaming was as good  
as reality?  
And now I must move on trying to  
forget all the memories of you near  
me. But I can't let go of your love  
that has taught me to move on.  
  
"Well, that's it! How do you like it Mimi?" he turned to face the girl  
beside him, only to find out that she's sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Meems? What's wrong? Did I do something--?" before he could finish what he  
was saying, a finger touched his lips.  
  
"it's not you. it's n-. not you.!" she said as she leaned her head on  
Matt's chest.  
  
"shh. it's okay, Mimi. I'm here." he assured her while patting her back.  
  
"I-it's just that.I'm *sniff*. moving!.." those last two words struck him  
right in the chest and all he could do was blink his tears away.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Matt, please don't be mad."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Matt. please?.!" she then, hugged Matt closer to her.  
  
"oh. Really?" was the only thing he said.  
  
Mimi loosened her grip and slowly stood up. "Gomen ne, for disturbing you."  
and then she walked out of the door.  
  
'Bakeru! Follow her!' his mind kept shouting at him but unfortunately, his  
legs aren't cooperating.  
  
"I can't." and then he just grabbed hi pen and started writing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"well Mimi, I guess this is. goodbye?" Tai said slowly.  
  
"no, because I promise I'll visit." she said after releasing Tai and hug  
Joe.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Mimi." Mimi smiled and proceeded to Izzy.  
  
"promise that you'll keep in touch, okay?" he said while giving her a big  
smile.  
  
"I promise!" she then kneeled in front of the two sobbing kids.  
  
"Mimi nee-chan!!!" they both said and hugged Mimi.  
  
"Oi! You guys promise you won't cry.!" she but her own tears rolled down  
her face. "I'll miss you two." she said before standing up.  
  
"Sora." she started and hugged her best friend as tightly as possible.  
  
"Just. just promise me you'll always write and call us!" Sora said as they  
parted.  
  
"Mimi, let's go!" her mom shouted.  
  
"Sayonara, everybody." She's about to turnaround when a body threw itself  
around her.  
  
"M-Matt?" she whispered as she hugged the blonde.  
  
"Take care and always call us." he said.  
  
"I will. I promise." she replied and found a case of CD in front of her.  
  
"Take it, it's for you."  
  
Mimi reluctantly took it and stared at Matt, "Arigato".  
  
"Flight 642, this is your last call."  
  
"Sayonara." she whispered and walked away.  
  
"Matt was turning to go too, before someone called his name.  
  
"Yamato!" he turned around and found that Mimi pressed her lips against  
his.  
  
"Mimi." he whispered after they broke apart.  
  
"I'll miss you the most, Yamato." And she headed to her flight leaving all  
of her friends there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Princess, what's that?" her dad asked.  
  
"a CD that Matt gave me."  
  
"then, why don't you listen to it?" her mom encouraged her.  
  
She stared at her parents for a while before smiling and placing it on her  
player.  
  
'Mimi, I've finally finished the song and I hope you enjoy it because I  
wrote this for you. and only you.' Matt's voice came before the starts of  
the song. dedicated to her.  
  
I want you to stay never go away  
from me stay forever. But now, now  
that you're gone all I can do is pray  
for you to be here beside me again.  
Why did you have to leave me, when  
you said that love will conquer all?  
Why did you have to leave me, when  
you said that dreaming was as good  
as reality?  
And now I must move on trying to  
forget all the memories of you near  
me. But I can't let go of your love  
that has taught me to hold on  
  
I want you to stay never go away  
from me stay forever. But now, now  
that you're gone all I can do is pray  
for you to be here beside me again.  
Why did you have to leave me, when  
you said that love will conquer all?  
Why did you have to leave me, when  
you said that dreaming was as good  
as reality?  
Why did you have to leave me, when  
you said that love will conquer all?  
Why did you have to leave me, when  
you said that dreaming was as good  
as reality?  
And now I must move on trying to  
forget all the memories of you near  
me. But I can't let go of your love  
that has taught me to hold on  
Why did you have to leave me, when  
you said that love will conquer all?  
Why did you have to leave me, when  
you said that dreaming was as good  
as reality?  
Why did you have to leave me, when  
you said that love will conquer all?  
Why did you have to leave me, when  
you said that dreaming was as good  
as reality?  
I want you to stay never go away  
from me. Stay forever.  
I want to stay but I have to go my  
way.  
  
Aishiteru, Mimi-chan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it! Please review!!!  
And please sign the petition on:  
  
(or read 'Our Survival: The Plan to Save Digimon' by: Shadow_Avenger)  
DIGIMON ALL THE WAY!!!! ^-^)!  
  
If you know any KenxRuki fics, please tell me! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
